Jeremy Schrull
Jeremy, He is a mastermind and great at backstabbing, but only does it when he deems it necessary and only if you show him your back. As long as you do what he says he is fine with having followers and cares about them like valuable property but at least he won't throw you away. History Jeremy was born on Earth and from the time he was a child he was never second seat to anyone. Leading gangs, he practically controlled the streets in the small city he lived in and even when he was working for someone else he was really the one in charge. When he was sixteen he fooled the cerberus enlistment and enlisted in the military and soon became a ghost. He was soon enlisted in the Near Orbit Vanguard Alliance, or NOVA, formed by Cerberus shortly before the events the first Great War. Originally designed in theory as a covert strike-force that could take out the entire Confederacy chain of command in one fell swoop all across the Koprulu Sector at once, as well as defend the chain of Cerberus command. As the military's first large all telepath orbital preemptive strike force they were to be highly respected and well equipped. He was selected as a green commander after the first set of selections. Selected through a process of elimenation setting high ranking ghosts against eachother in dummie matches, (Usually red vs Blue) and the members with the highest total score over the course of several matches were recruited. However, when the members were recruited, trained, and prepared to wipe out the entire Confederacy command for good, the Zerg attacked Cerberus.He was sent laong with most of the other Ghosts in NOVA straight to the Zerg homeworld of Zerus to wipe out the problem quickly and swiftly. All 500 NOVA operatives were sent to Zerus with little to no information on what they were fighting. The NOVAoperatives were poorly trained in combatting the Zerg, (As was the entirety Cerberus at this point.) However, When NOVA arrived on the Zerg Homeworld they found it nearly barren. However Jeremy took this advantage to study the Zerg homeworld and gather small samples of smaller life. After running out of supplies and shooting up a few Zerg here and there all 500 operatives returned to their Evac, not even 50 of them even having to fire a weapon. After Cerberus chewed out NOVA's Commanders over the gross misapplication of valuable resources, the project was officially disbanded and all members were assigned to other units. Jeremy, through suggestion convinced The NOVA Commanders, far from satisfied with Cerberus's decisions to withhold the information of their reassignment and informed the NOVA members that the transports ships sent to reassign them were undercover Confederates and had NOVA wipe them out. The NOVA members quite effectively massacred the unsuspecting Marines. NOVA then had several operatives sneak into Cerberus capital and steal many secret projects, again, telling the NOVA members that they were fighting Confederates. A single member of NOVA was presumed killed by his comrades and left behind in the operation. The presumed dead Jeremy Schrull had recognised the transport ships and realized what NOVA was up to and struck a deal with Cerberus when he gave himself up. He told them another attempt to peacefully disband the NOVA organization that had now gone AWOL would end badly for them and that to confront NOVA directly in an all out conflict was not a good idea either. So, He suggested Cerberus fake an apology and reinstated NOVA as an active unit while pretending to be oblivious to the fact of the murdered Marines sent reassign them. NOVA fell for the rouse and funds Jeremy's plan was now in motion. When NOVA was given their next mission, Cerberus came and had a man breif every operative in NOVA individually. They were told to keep their assignments to themselves and not tell other members. In truth, Jeremy had Cerberus Have one half of NOVA assigned to defend a factory, and the other half assigned to attack it. When they were deployed Cerberus had their TacComs jammed and the best of the best operatives of NOVA killed each other at the battle of Versalite, both thinking they were fighting the Confederates. About halfway through the battle NOVA started to realize they were fighting each other. 283 members were killed in the battle. Unorganized and battle torn many left, realizing Cerberus had betrayed them. Some returned to Cerberus and demanded answers, but stood no chance alone and were to be executed. About half of the remaining 200 left for the nearby Confederate army in hopes of deserting to the other side. the 100 operatives left after that stayed, burned their dead comrades and waited for Cerberus to come back. when Cerberus did come back to check on the carnage the remaining loyal 100 NOVA members ruthlessly slaughtered the troops and stole their transport. However Jeremy contacted one of the transports, On board were Three of NOVA's best: Lance Simpson, Alex Godoth and Jake McGulley. Jeremy told them what happened and that he was behind it. He also told them that he had had them put in positions were they would be in no danger because he wanted them in his own unit. The three of them, already being friends with Jerry broke off from the rest of the NOVA operatives and Returned to Cerberus command. HELIX became one of the best Cerberus ghost units and was with them until they were Denounced as a major military power. As Cerberus began to lose their funding due to ther denouncment team HELIX took the opportunity to steal over twenty billion credits from them. With more than enough money to retire on they decided to do so. However upon hearing there were still members of NOVA around they decided the retired life was too boring, they didn't want any NOVA operatives to be at the top, they became mercs as well, using their seemingly infinite wealth to keep themselves very well equipped at all times. Equipment With their endless funds Jeremy has decided on two basic weapons, The M-77 Paladin and the M-86 Vindicator, as his team's leader he does the least combat but is no stranger to it. Category:Characters Category:Terran Characters